Cable end fittings are mounted for example on mounting posts of carburetors or throttle bodies of an automotive engine or connected with control levers such as a vehicle transmission lever for shifting a transmission. In order to facilitate installation of the cable assembly in the motor vehicle it is important that some means be provided to adjust the length of the core wire so as to readily provide a precise core wire length to provide precise control in each installation. Various arrangements have been proposed to provide such an adjustment including proposals wherein the conduit housing the core wire is adjusted and arrangements wherein the core wire itself is adjusted. Whereas the conduit and core wire adjustment arrangements are generally satisfactory they do exhibit certain disadvantages. Specifically, the prior art end fittings tend to be complicated and difficult to assemble, thereby increasing the cost of the product; they tend to be rather large, thereby complicating their installation in tight confines; and/or they require a complex mounting arrangement with respect to the associated motor vehicle subassembly.